This invention relates to a combination of games and devices designed especially for adult entertainment and more particularly to games of a roulette wheel type which may be automated. Such a devise is used in conjunction with a computer which generates a series of odds or a specific payout for a combination of colors and numbers, or sums of numbers, or types of numbers and which payout may then be compared to the results generated by and selected from one or more wheels or any other type of random generators.
The basic purpose of the present invention is to provide an automated gaming machine which is designed to be used in conjunction with a computerized calculator of odds and played on a game board that can display the results of the gaming machine, which game board also displays the odds for certain predetermined combinations as calculated by the computerized calculator and which game board will also allow the player to select and display the players choices of such combinations prior to play. From the results as displayed on the board, an operator of the game may award the players their appropriate prize. Alternately the device can be housed in a unit which accomplishes all of the purposes of the invention but requires no operator. An additional alternative may be added which varies the odds of payout based upon the number of players or other criteria selected by the house.
Heretofore games such as roulette were played with a single number or color generator, specifically a roulette wheel and payouts were made on predetermined odds fixed by the operator of the device.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a device which is capable of generating a variety of both colors or numbers or both from one or more random number or color generating devices such as roulette-type wheels or computerized random generators. A further object is to provide a means for the generation of specific odds based upon the numbers and colors or combination thereof selected by the player which the player believes will be displayed by the one or more random generators. A further object of the invention is to provide a means for displaying the odds calculated by the odds calculating means. An additional object of the invention is to provide a surface upon which players may register their selections prior to play and upon which the calculated odds and results of the random generators may be displayed.
The invention in one embodiment has as a further object, the automation of play such that the player may interact with the device alone so that play may be achieved without assistance or interaction with other players or operators.
The invention may be better understood by reference to the following description in connection with the accompanying drawings.